


Fig Fiction and Other Stories He Tells

by twobirdsonesong



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are stories we tell each other, stories we tell ourselves, and some stories we can only tell to others.</p><p>And there are always two sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fig Fiction and Other Stories He Tells

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a stage play format as a writing exercise, and because I thought it was the best format for this particular kind of dialogue-heavy story. Hopefully it all makes sense.
> 
> This is just a scene. It's not the "whole" story, as it were. It's meant to feel something like a scene of a play, where maybe there was story before, and story after.


End file.
